Fate Decides
by earthmaker
Summary: Jane and Darcy are thrown back in time and are placed in Asgard for their own protection. There hardships will follow them, as they try hard to not disrupt the flow of events soon to come. pairings Loki/Darcy , Thor/Jane
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"No!"

Around me a swirl of images and sounds filled my vision as my body hurled to an unknown destination. Next to me another cry of fear filled my ears, looking over I saw Jane!

"Jane!"

"Darcy!"

Stretching out our arms we reached for each other. Finally, our hands touched as we held on to each other.

"Darcy!"

Our bodies hit the ground with a loud THUMP as everything suddenly went dark. I woke up to someone shaking me.

"DARCY! DARCY PLEASE!"

"Mm Jane-stop"

Throwing herself on top she hugged me tight

"Okay, okay I'm loveable I know"

Rolling her eyes at me we stood up and a breathless gas left our lips

"No way" I breathed

"Asgard" Jane breathed

"But why-"

"I don't know" I finished

From the distance the sound of voices got closer to where we were standing. Whispering harshly at Jane we hid behind several large bushes as several soldiers appeared.

"How is everything going my friend?" one asked

"It is going well, though I am curious to why the Alfather has begun the preparations of Lord Thors coronation five years early"

"What?!"

I mouthed to Jane as shock filled our faces. Sitting back on her heels Jane began to count with her fingers.

"Ten years" she mouthed

Oh my God. Ten freaking years-we had gone back ten years. Oh my God Loki what have you done. Looking at Jane the golden diamond on her ring finger glowed in the night.

"Loki. Thor. What have you done." I thought


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jane and I continued toward the palace as laughter echoed from all around.

"Okay so now we-"

Jane was interrupted by laughter as two maids appeared each having a solider with them. Picking the discarded clothes off the ground we quickly changed and hid our clothes under some thick bushes. Walking into the palace a little plump woman turned to us.

"Oi what are you two standing around for! Grab some trays we have guests to feed!"

Quickly grabbing a tray each we walked out into the crowed hall.

"Think we can handle this?" Jane whispered

"Course we can, we were waitress back in college for Spring Break. Can't get any harder than that."

Chuckling we made our way around the room, after making a few rounds Odin himself stood.

"My honored guests- I am happy to announce that my heir Thor" he said reaching out his hand to where Thor stood with Loki and his mother Frigga on either side. I could feel Jane's breathing pick up as she looked at Thor. "Will soon become King in a few years' time!"

Cheers from the guests echoed into the halls all around.

"It brings me pleasure to announce that not only will he inherit a Kingdom, but a bride as well. Who this women is I do not know of as of yet, but I do know that she will have a strong heart and strong mind to help rule over the Kingdom of Asgard!"

More cheers came from the crowd, as women around us whispered to each other as they looked at Thor.

"Oh isn't everyone in for a surprise" I thought

Once Odin sat down, everyone went back to dancing or gossiping. Placing our trays down we made our way out of the ballroom and into a secluded hallway.

"For the love of God, now what!"

Jane and I were leaning against opposite pillars as we thought.

"So" she started "Ten years back in time, no one knows who we are or what Loki is planning."

Nodding my head I sank until my butt was touching the ground and my knees were touching my chest.

"We cannot talk to Loki, Thor, Odin, or Frigga" Towards the end Jane's voice took on a whisper, the Queen will be dead in a few years…

Suddenly an idea popped in my head

"Hemidall! We can go to him! He has to at least know that we're already! I mean he is an all seeing deity!"

"Your right!'

Looking all around we quickly sprinted across the gardens already knowing how to get through and in no time we saw the Bifrost that led to Hemidall. From where we stood we could already make out his figure. Tall and dressed in golden armor with eyes that glowed like ambers. He postior was facing us.

"He's expecting us" I whispered

Making our way over to Hemidall the closer we got, the power we felt coming off of him in waves grew stronger.

"Lady Jane, Lady Darcy I've been waiting for you" His deep echoing voice said

"Hello there all seeing one" I said with a slight bow

His curled upward slightly, looking between me and Jane he spoke:

"You two are destined for many things since the moment you were born, you both were created by the Fates to love, marry, and change the two princes of Asgard. You two are no longer safe as you once were, being in love with Gods can change that. Now, Odin, the queen, and the two princes you each are destined for are all on their way to the Bifrost."

"Uh do we hid?" I questioned

"Darcy" Jane sighed

"No, they will see you and be shown everything."

"What are you saying?" Jane asked

The wind picked up blowing me and Jane's hair all around us

"Once the royal family arrives the Fates will create a spell that will allow all of us to see into your minds, your memories starting from the very first moment you met Thor and Loki."

"So mind rape basically" I said

Again his lips shifted upward, but not enough to be considered a full smile

"Lady Darcy if I may speak out of my place, you are the perfect match for Lord Loki"

Feeling a blush creep up into my cheeks I nodded my head in thanks.

"They've arrived"

Looking behind us we saw the royal family as well as Sif and the Warriors Three.

"Oh joy" I muttered

"Behave" Jane hissed at me

"Yes mother"

"WHAT IS THIS TREACHRY! Hemidall you have allowed MIDGARDED WOMEN into Asgard! " Odin's loud voice echoed throughout the Bifrost

"This is not me going against my King, this is the Fates doing. It is in their hands."

"Hemidall" Frigga spoke, I felt my heart clench at the thought of her death "what is this you speak of"

Thor nor Loki spoke, they watched, more like watched me and Jane

"Okay well if the Fates can start this whole mind rape thing, I'd appreciate it"

"How dare you speak mortal!" Odin yelled

"Who are YOU to yell at ME!" I shouted back

I heard Jane's sharp intake of breath and noticed everyone's eyebrows shoot up including Odin's

"I beg your pardon"

"You heard all mighty one. Now can all of you just take a few steps forward so we can get this straighted out, I'd hate to be back in the dungeons."

"What-"

Odin was cut off when the Bifrost began to shake and rumble, then several dark clouds began to fly around and suddenly at a great speed circled around all of us and everything went dark. The last thing I heard was Hemidall's voice saying:

"It is time to see he future through new eyes"


	3. Chapter 3: memories

Chapter 3:

A scream filled the air, I didn't know if it was mine or Jane's. The dark gray clouds began to swirl around each one or us and slowly began to interlock with one another forming one giant gray cloud.

"Loki"

"Thor"

Jane and our voices filled the air, another scream filled the air and this time I knew it was mine. Suddenly I was in a swirl of images with in my own mind.

Meeting Thor.

Tasing him

S.H.E.L.D showing up

Thor sacrificing himself

The Avengers

Attack on New York

Meeting Loki

The Evil source running in Jane's system

Loki saving my life more than I can count

Seeing his Jountin form

Him coming over to my family's for Christmas

Falling in love

Getting captured

Frigga death

Him pushing me away and me still getting through

Saving Jane

Loki's death

Weeks of silence

Thor's and Jane's engament and wedding

Odin turning out to be Loki

Slapping him and telling him goodbye

Getting kidnapped

Loki saving me

Giving the throne back to Odin

Getting married on Earth and Odin actually showing up

A new evil arrives Loki, Thor and Odin using dark magic to send me and Jane away

Screaming his name as doors were thrown open and darkness came into the room as Jane and I faded

Screaming his name and him looking back at me briefly and whispering my name

For the second time that day I was submerged in darkness and taken to the world of dreams


	4. Chapter 4

hi guys wow its been a long time huh. well I'm glad to say I'm back and will soon continue with several of these stories and even add some new ones on my obbesu=ion with the great LOKI. anyhow i will try to get back i am a little raw and i hope i can make it up to your guys. i also need a beta and will take anyone who wants ti be mine. I will also take any requests. If you guys want me to write a new story of whatever or continue one, or drop one ill gladly do it ill also take any suggestion. Cant wait to get back into the world of Fannfic. Thanks to the faithful follows that stayed even even i wrote not a damn thing for like forever. Thanks everyone ! :D 3


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapeter 5-

-Darcy pov-

I felt warm as I woke up blinking my eyes rapidly as the evening sun fell behind the clouds blinding me. For a moment I just laid there feeling peace full, but then worry hit me like a punch in the gut.

"Where' Loki?" I thought

I wanted to know if he was okay, and if Thor and the Avengers had made it. Sitting up I looked around the room for Jane, not noticing her anywhere I decided to go looking for her. Looking for her wasn't as easy as I thought, it was like there was damn conspiracy. Sighing I tensed when I heard voices heading my way

"Guards, great just what I needed"

-Royal Family POV-

Ever since the two girls arrived no one ha really spoken to each other, all to surprised and shocked to even voice it aloud.

Jane and Thor

Darcy and Loki

Humans and Gods

Though the Queen was happy for her youngest son, and though she still wasn't surprised with his reaction she still had nothing to say. Loki had yet to speak to anyone even a maid, his anger was rising. As for Thor who knew what was going on in his head. Odin not eve going to bother he has done nothing but stare out the window. Noise outside startled everyone, looking out the same window as Odin they all saw the two humans

-Darcy POV-

"Everything alright there fellas" I asked the guards

I got no response just stares until I noticed there eyes…black and bottomless. Thantos men…But how?

"The king wishes to speak to you"

"I'm sure he does"

"Will you obey"

Without waiting for a response the guard started walking toward me his hand already reaching out to grab me the same time I made the decision to grab the flower pot next to me and smash his face. Roaring in anger all three started to rush towards me as I turned around and ran. Ducking around several hallways I slammed against someone.

"Darcy what-"

"Jane move!"

Seeing the men behind me, we both ran

"How-"

"I don't know!"

Ducking through several hallways I grabbed a table and pushed it down as Jane followed my example

"Thor" she puffed out

Running out a doorway we were now in the gardens.

"Great" I said, "Jane when they show up I need you to keep running you know the Palace better than do."

"NO! I won't-"

"You don't know to fight back other than kick and scream! I learned from my dad, Clint, Natasha, hell even Loki"

Folding her lips toghtere I saw the wheels in her mind spinning trying to figure something out, that's when a crash sounded behind us.

"Jane"

"Be careful Darcy"

With that she turned around and ran just as the guys came through

"Took your sweet time"

"Our King wishes for the Asgardian Whore to be kept detained"

"Well that's rude"

One guy came forward as I ducked and put everything I learned into use.

"One down, two to go" I thought

For a moment they stood looking at me till both of them started to smile in a very creepy way. Both came at me, thank god for my parents forcing gymatinces on me.

"two" I thought

looking up a spear was almost pushed through my chest just as a real guard appeared and tackled the imposter.

"Darcy!"

"Jane, took forever! I could have been dead right now"

Her response was a bone crushing hug and practically examining me.

"The Royal Family wishes o speak to you both"

"I need a break"

Chuckling Jane took my hand and we followed the guard

-Royal Family Pov-

"Well" Fandral said

They had seen the whole thing, Darcy yelling at Jane, Jane running, and Darcy practically kicking ass. Then almost dieng before the guards actually did their job.

"Bring them both" Odin said as a guard bowed and left


End file.
